The Spiral Hero
by Geostelar4
Summary: Simon, knowing that him being home was only hastening the spiral nemesis, decides to leave his dimension and find somewhere else to live out the rest of his days, content with what he had accomplished. His thoughts of a quiet life are cast aside though when he comes across with a kid who aspires to be a hero despite having no power of his own and takes him under his wing.
1. Chapter 1

**New story here my dear readers, I hope you enjoy this, though I would want your input on if this is a good idea to continue or not. I decided to do this because I wanted another way to use my creativity outside of RWBY. Aynways onto the story, please like favorite and review**

Simon looked upon the land that he had saved so many times with a happy sigh on his face. The young master of spiral energy reflecting upon his years as a warrior, fighting desperately to free his people from many tyrannical overlords in his time unlocking the secrets of the universe along the way and attaining the power of a god along the way. Though he had promised to prevent the spiral nemesis from occurring in this land, the grizzled old warrior knew that his mere being in his home dimension was accelerating them down the line towards that end because of the sheer volume of spiral energy that his body contained and generated on a constant basis. Deciding that the best way to circumvent this was to leave the land he loved behind in the hands of his trusted friends, Simon the digger walked over to his trusty mech, Lagann and put in the core drill. Starting up the machine as he turned on the communications with wall the Dai Gurren Brigade as he charged up his spiral energy.

"To all my friends out there, I must say that it was a hell of a wild ride being with you all of this time, but I think my presence here is through. I love you all with my whole heart but I simply have too much power to stay here for any longer. That is why I am going to leave you all in the hands of Viral and Rossiu, the best Co-pilots I could ask for."

He then gave the many people looking at him a huge smile as Gurren's head drill extended, ready for usage.

"I have no intent to die though, and I shall go to other universes and tell everyone the legend of the Dai Gurren Brigade! So as my last order to you all I say this! Live all your lives to the fullest and if you ever doubt yourself, believe in the Simon that believes in all of humanity!"

With that final proclamation, Simon activated Gurren's thrustsers as he started channeling all of his spiral energy into his mech with an empowered yell, and the whole world could watch as a giant, multicolored drill spiraled through the sky as it seemed to make a hole in the very sky. The feat was amazing as the small robot pierced through the very fabric of reality, the latent spiral energy left behind fixing the rifts behind Gurren as it dissipated and into the fabric of whatever existed in between universes.

When Gurren finally broke into the next reality, it was much less of a spectacle as he appeared over Japan, roughly in the same time period that he had left in, the experienced pilot guided his robot down gently, using a bit of his spiral power to cloak his entrance into the world as he landed near an abandoned where house that he put his robot into for safekeeping as he went out to explore the new dimension he had landed himself in.

The Azure haired man looked around the streets with a wary eye, most of the people in this world looked to be common enough for him to know they were human, but then there were the folks that looked like beast men or just straight up monsters. Though everyone acted like they were completely normal, new dimension new rules Simon guessed. Turning on a street towards a nearby park, he was surprised to see what looked to be a fight breaking out between a group of five year olds. One child stood out to Simon in particular though, he had head of dark green and messy hair and was standing up to some bullies.

Deciding to see how this played out, Simon sat down upon a nearby swing and started rocking back and forth, willing himself to look like his fourteen year old self again to not look too creepy to any passing civilian.

"You already made him cry Kaachan stop it! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" The shaky young bush head cried out as the other children approached him, Simon's eyes widened as the fat one grew a pair of wings and a blond in the middle caused a damn explosion in his hands. Simon sat forward in the chair, eager to see the power that the would be hero could demonstrate. Though when he displayed none, Simon let out a sigh of disappointment as he expected him to just give up.

"So Deku the quirkless wonder, thinks he can play hero huh?" The blond chuckled cruel as they started to beat on and fight the kid called Deku. Ordinarily Simon would have jumped in to save the kid, but something held him back as he watched them battle.

Simon soon found himself inwardly rooting for the kid as he fought against three to one odds, his lack of powers against their triple threat. No matter how many times Kaachan or whatever his name was blew the kid up and knocked him to the ground, Deku just got back up and went back to protecting the kid who was already injured before this. As Simon watched, he soon concluded that Deku would have made a fine member of the Dai Gurren Brigade with that amount of fighting spirit, he would be a natural pilot of a gunman.

That thought made Simon hum a bit to himself as Deku was finally put down, his body unable to move despite the boy clearly willing it to go on and the spiral warrior nodded to himself. As the rest of the boys left Deku there on the ground Simon got off of his swing and approached him with an outstretched hand.

"Nice fight there kid, I was really rooting for you to win there." Deku groaned a bit at what he assumed was a sarcastic slight to his lack of a quirk as he decided to bite back for once.

"Not really, I don't have a quirk so I am obviously weak and uselss right? I have no quirk to stop Kaachan. But that won't stop me! I am going to become a hero no matter what you say!"

Simon nodded again, the smile on his face genuine as he pulled the boy up to his feet. "Actually, I think you were much stronger than those little brats anyways. To fight when you have overwhelming might is easy, but to go against a foe that is impossibly stronger than you despite the chance of your total loss is hard as hell. I know I have had to do it more times than I would like.."

At the man's encouraging words, Deku instantly felt sorry for the little bit of sass he had given him and looked down to apologize, only to be cut off with a chuckle by Simon.

"You know, people like you tend to stumble into situations where the ability to gain the strength you need to do what you need to is thrust upon you. That peerless fighting spirit is bound to be noticed by some punks like me that could help a brat along."

Deku looked at the teenager with disbelief, could he really help him become a hero like he always wanted? It was impossible right? "But I don't have a quirk, so I don't have the power to begin with in order to gain whatever you want to give me sir... So I am sorry for disappointing you."

Simon then got onto his knees and put his fist to Deku's chest, right above his heart as he grinned at the young man. "Actually, the thing I want to give you is a power that everyone possess within themselves, but almost no one knows how to properly draw out except for me. Trust me when I say you won't need any damn quirk with the power I will show you to access, it is a power hidden within your very DNA you just need to access it with your fighting spirit and if you can nothing is impossible."

Deku's eyes widened at that in joy, though the skepticism was clear as well. Hoping that this wasn't all some crazy dream he was having as Simon stood to his full height again and held out his open palm.

"If you want I can get tested to prove I don't have any quirk or whatever, but I can still do something like this!" With a bit of concentration, a light green light appeared in his palm. Condensing until it formed a small drill that was spinning around at high speeds. Simon was in deep concentration as he tried to create something from his spiral energy, a feat he had not preformed since he had fought the Anti Spiral all those years ago. A few seconds later, the light from Simon's palm dissipated and what lay in his hand was a small drill, gold in color and pulsing with the energy he had put into it, responding to the residual spiral energy from its creation as.

Simon then put the drill into the awestruck child's hand and it stopped giving off the light once it was cut off from the source of spiral energy. The kid was silent as he spoke again.

"Meet me here again tomorrow with that drill, I want you to spend the rest of the day willing for it to light up again like I made it do ok? If you do then I will start showing you the rest of what is possible for a beginner like you."

Deku nodded and ran off towards his home, focusing on the small drill in his hands as he tried to get it to glow with all of his might. This was his chance to become a hero!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers, if you notice in my chapters I am writing this in a new style of shifting perspectives. I would like to know your feedback and think if this style works with how I am trying to write my story. Sorry if the chapters seem a bit short as well.**

Later that night, Simon was lying in his trusted gunman, reading the classifieds in a newspaper he had managed to pick up from a kind salesman. If he was going to stay in this world for a while, he might was well be able to support himself somewhat with his skill with a drill. So we have Simon's staying up late into the night looking for anything that would let him use his leadership skills or his drill like he did back in Jiha.

Eventually falling asleep in the confines of his robot, the newspaper fell upon his face and the spiral warrior just used it as a kind of blanket, wondering how this would all turn out in the end. He just hoped that Deku kid would show that spirit he saw again if he needed it.

Said young man was staying awake in his own bed at this time, staring intently at the golden drill the teenager had gifted him earlier that day, focused on making it glow as bright as it could. The hours passed as he did this, but nothing was happening. Izuku tried to focus on what his new friend had said about the energy, that it was accessed by his fighting spirit?

Stopping his concentration for a bit, Izuku sat up in his bed as he tried to recall the feeling he felt during the fight with Bakugou. The blond had been bullying another target for once, and Deku just felt a need deep within him to jump in and stop it all, that need persisted throughout the small fight as he tried to stop Bakugou from performing the act pushing him forward despite his injuries.

With a new idea in ind, Deku tried to imagine his mom in danger, she would be stuck in the house as it caught fire and crying out for help, but Izuku would be the only one around to save her. Deku's bright mind went wild with the situation as he imagined the cries out from his mother for help, and he visualized the flames all around his room. Burning everything in sight, all his All Might posters would be gone and his bed would be nothing but ashes. Though nothing was more important than his mom as he was trapped underneath a falling dresser, as Deku would try to help she would call of him to run, to save himself and leave her behind. The aspiring young hero could never do that though, he could never leave someone in help behind when he could help someone, especially not his mom!

As Izuku's imagination of the scenario went on, he felt his determination to save his mother in that situation grow spread throughout his body. He just needed to keep pushing on and help his mom from out under the dresser after all! The small golden drill within Deku's hand started to glow its faint light again, the fighting spirit coming from Izuku certainly was there and enough to generate a small amount of spiral energy. Though with its lack of refinement, the energy was mostly dissipating into the air around him. Izuku still managed to notice the glow however and nearly jumped out of his bed in joy, he really could do something without a quirk. Quickly he buried his green head into some soft pillows and tried to force himself asleep, clutching the drill close to his chest like it was his most valuable possession in the world. Excited for the next day when he would meet that man again and show him he hadn't failed. That he could learn from him.

Simon got out of his mech with a yawn, ready to go out and find a job, he was about to walk out of his warehouse home when he stopped himself. He technically didn't even exist in this world and needed to fix that. Maybe he could go somewhere to get whatever he needed? Going over to Gurren once more, he tried to bring up the official bits of information that Rossiu had made him put into his robot's memory banks. Saying that as a member of the military he needed to be able to present these things at a moment's notice, with his instinctive control over Lagann, the information came up easily...Now he just needed it to transfer to this worlds databanks somehow, getting an idea. Simon ran out of the wherehouse towards a nearby dump. Hopping over the guard fence with ease, he raced over to the electronics section of the dump and quickly found himself an old, broken tower for a computer and smiled to himself. This thing would do just fine he supposed.

So with an act of minor thievery under his belt, Simon took his junk prize back to the wherehouse and had Lagann pierce it with its head drill, that along with a little application of spiral energy easily let him upgrade and fix the computer, integrating it into Lagann's main body itself so that Simon could start making it so he actually existed in this universe with the information he had. It was boring work for sure, but he guessed it was necessary if he wanted to help Deku with becoming a spiral warrior like him.

Deku himself was in the park again, giggling to himself as he made his core drill glow again. Glad that he was able to make the thing glow with whatever power the man had told him about. The young boy's joy was interrupted however when one brash hothead decided to come up from behind Deku and shove him to the ground.

"What are you so happy about Deku? Have you finally realized that you are useless with that quirkless body of yours? Have you decided to give up being a cool hero like me?" Bakugou spoke to Deku in his usual condescending way, not expecting any retaliation as he sparked a small explosion in his hands for the intimidation factor. The green haired boy, deciding to get away from his former friend went over to a nearby try to be alone and focus on making his drill glow brighter.

"Hey shithead! You can't just ignore me like that! You don't have the right to blow me off without any power of your own you worthless piece of crap!" The angry young blond growled at him before running up to the boy and going for a right hook before he noticed something glowing in Deku's hands.

"Hey what is that? How can someone like you make a little piece of metal glow?" Now a bit calmed, the curious young man looked at Izuku, demanding an answer from the bush headed boy.

"It- It's a gift that someone gave me yesterday and it will let me be a hero! Even without a quirk he said I could be powerful when using it. So leave me alone, I am trying to get better at this." The boy then walked to the other side of the tree, trying to be alone in his focus.

"Well if it will make someone like you strong than...Than it should really be in the hands of someone actually strong, so give it!" Bakugou then tackled Izuku, trying to wrestle the drill from his hands as Izuku fought him off as hard as he could. Determined to keep the gift that man had given him yesterday.

"No! This is mine and you can't have it! I won't let someone like you take this away from me!" Bakugou responded by causing an explosion right by his former friend's head. Hoping to scare Izuku into giving him the drill or else. Instead of making the boy cower like usual, Deku decided that this was enough. He would not let Katsuki walk over him like that anymore now that he had a chance!

Suddenly, Izuku's fist flew out towards Bakugou's face. Said fist was currently the one holding his core drill and the young hero fanboy's determination to not give in was letting him generate quite a bit of spiral energy for his age. Slamming the fist onto Bakugou's cheek, the spiral energy that was currently all being focused onto the core drill suddenly expelled outward. Blasting the kid away with a burst of green energy. What looked to be a fist drilling into Bakugou's cheek as he flew away a few feet and landed on his back, at first Izuku was stunned from what just happened. Both boys were in shock from what had just happened. Bakugou did recover faster however and ran at Deku again, quirk ready and raring to go.

"You will pay for that shithead! I will take that damn glowing thing from you right now to show you how someone with real power would use it!" The cries of outrage were stopped however when a tall, blue haired young man stepped in front of his target. Said man looked down at Deku and grinned at him.

"Great job using that energy, I really did not expect you to be able to use it that easily, but I guess stranger things have happened involving the spiral. Now let's get away from certain blond brats and I can talk more about what you just did." At Deku's surprise, Simon looked down at himself again and cursed. Shifting back to his fourteen year old body he chuckled and Izuku let out a sigh before going to follow the man to a swing set that was away from everything else.

"Now Deku, let's get to teaching you what exactly you just did and how you can do it again to help save people." Simon grinned at his young protege as his eyes widened, ready to take in any information given to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my dear readers, it is nice to finally be back to writing for a bit. Anyways I would really like your input on how I am portraying Bakugou and what I intend to do with Lagann. Also first real fight scene is in this chapter for those that like that kinda stuff.**

Deku ran up to one of his favorite scenes in the world, a villain was attacking a subway with almost no one on it. As the famous Kamui woods appeared to save everyone, he grinned and stated taking his notes on how the hero acted. Nothing special ways he could use his spiral energy to imitate his most effective moves. It was a large surprise then, then the newbie hero known as appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the villian. Leading our young hero to think about using the concept on his won with a chuckle to himself,

Izuku had spent the last ten years learning about and controlling the spiral energy that simon had told him about. He dashed off towards his school, looking forward to another one the lectures he could use to make his own ideas stronger than ever. As he arrived, the young man ignored Katsuki's attempts to pick a fight with him by simply ducking under the potential blow. The blond and him had a rivalry of sorts going on, it started on that fateful day when Izuku finally stood up to his friend and beat him.

"Come here you fucker! I am going to beat you again even with that damn drill on your neck!" The abrasive young man charged at Deku, excitement in his eyes at their near daily spars that he started with Deku.

"If I remember correctly, we are at Thirty wins for me Twenty eight for you and one draw right?" Deku turned to face the blond heading towards him with a grin on his face. Their relationship had improves significantly when the quirkless boy was actually able to stand up to Kaachan. He kept dashing towards their classroom before opening the door and sliding inside.

"That means I am on top here right? Anyways we have to get to class, you don't want to mess up your chances to get into UA with an F in english right?" The other boy just grumbled in response to this as he agreed with the nerd. The two rivals went to sit down in their respective seats to begin their day of learning.

Simon woke up from his usual position in Lagann with a loud yawn before he sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, the past few years had certainly been interesting for the spiral warrior. Had gained a last name for the first time in his life and somehow started a semi successful company and was earning himself quite the decent living while staying within the abandoned warehouse.

The man smiled to himself inwardly as he got up and entered his bathroom, the picture of him and Izuku they had taken years ago still bringing a smile to his face. The blue haired hero could only hope that Kamina looked upon his actions fondly. Having decided to become a big brother for the little bush head.

As Simon brushed his teeth, he also reflected upon his purpose here in this world, sure at first it had just been to spare his own universe from destruction, but it had somehow evolved into him fostering hope in a kid much like Lagann and the core drill had done for him those many years ago. Speaking of the core drill, Simon stopped brushing his teeth and looked to his robot. The thing had not been used for combat in many years, Simon himself had come to terms with his lack of combat. Knowing his time was over with, but was that fair to his companion?

Quickly swishing the water in his mouth before splitting it into his sink, Simon called up his company and told them he was calling in sick for the day, he needed to think about this for a long time after all. Pulling up one of his folding chairs, he sat in front of his mech before engaging in a mental conversation with the robot that always seemed to have a mind and will of its own.

Meanwhile, both Bakugou and Izuku were engaged within their classroom, the teacher noting that they should all take their career placement exams before throwing them up in the air, knowing that every one of his students wanted to be a hero in their own right. The class's cheery displays of their quirks was interrupted by one abrasive blond's laugh.

"Teacher! Don't lump me in these lame punks and their dumb quirks! I mean in reality the only people in this school who even have a hope of becoming heroes are me and Deku over there." The young man let out a dark laugh before standing on the top of his desk, looking at all the other students with a slightly dismissive eye.

"Shut up! You aren't all that tough!" The class's corus rang out before Bakugou started to laugh again at them, though there was less acidity and more genuine humor in it. The feeling of superiority over them was still present however.

"If that is true why is Deku the only one with the balls to stand up to me one on one? But don't worry losers, when I become a hero I promise that I will protect everyone of you from the villians with equally as lame quirks!" The teasing was interrupted by one young man who had been quiet all this time, standing up from his desk. Izuku walked up to his rival with a little disdain in his eyes.

"Does that mean you will only go after villains who don't have a fighting chance against you Bakugou? That doesn't seem like top pro material to me, so maybe you should try to respect those you will be protecting in the future, least one of them with a good quirk catches you off guard after beating the "lame ass" ones."

The golden drill on Izuku's neck seemed to catch the sunlight in a gleam as he challenged Bakugou who stared back at him, their rivalry clearly coming up again in his eyes as they had a non verbal argument before the blond shrugged a bit. It was nice to have a guy like that around he assumed.

"Yeah I guess you are right, I mean I need high approval ratings to be the top hero I guess." Letting out a chuckle the two boys resolved their small little spat before Izuku went back to his seat, the rest of the class was silent as they watched them. It was strange to see such a relationship occurring but at least Izuku could hold the blond back somewhat.

The teacher let out a small cough to regain the class's attention before he resumed the lesson. Inwardly smiling at his two brightest students pushing each other further towards their dreams.

Deku was currently dashing towards Dai-Gurren construction's wherehouse with his mind buzzing from the fight he had witnessed earlier, and was eager to ask Simon all about them when he heard a cry for help and the hero in him rushed to help.

The young man came across a scene that was sadly still common these days, a young woman was being mugged for all she was worth. Deku started to charge in, pulling the core drill off of his neck to use his spiral energy when suddenly his hand was filled with immense pain, making Deku drop his tool as the mugger turned around, laughing at him. The tip of his finger closing up from the usage of his quirk.

"You thought I would just let some kid sneak up on me like that? Try again kid, now give me all the cash you got or this lady dies!" The mugger smirked at him as he pointed his finger at the lady's head his thumb up like the hammer to a revolver.

Izuku cursed to himself as he looked to his hand, it was shot through cleanly. Leaving him bleeding and his core drill on the floor, unusable. The hero just nodded to himself as he started to walk forward slowly. Hands up in a surrendering way as he stared at the man's finger for any indication of his quirk.

"Alright alright, just let me get in close before you do anything right? I don't want any innocents hurt by a jumpy criminal while I am complying alright?" As Izuku spoke, his eyes darted to the wall behind where he shot and saw no remnants of the shot except his own blood upon the wall from the piercing. It was just then that Izuku noticed a small bulge in the villain's finger.

"Fine, but don't try anything funny or this chick's head goes bye bye alright? One mistake and she is gonzo!" The robber was giving off a bravado that was hard for the green haired boy to see through, but the information he had in his head about what this guy's quirk must be all started to line up.

Keeping his eyes focused on the bulge that was slowly growing, Izuku brought out his wallet and tossed it to the guy when he was in range, making the thief to shift his attention toward the flying bit of leather for a bit. With that moment of distraction, Izuku rushed forward while pushing his hand forward to slam the villain's arm upwards suddenly. Hoping that his hunch was correct.

As his arm was forced upwards, the robber's finger let out a small popping sound before shooting out a bullet of blood harmlessly into the sky. Letting Izuku confidently tackle the man town and trap his wrists down to bind the quirk down some. The young man looked to the woman while he struggled.

"Hurry! Call the police or something before he can use that quirk of his again!" Nodding, the woman quickly got out her phone and just dialed 911, the police arrived almost instantly and apprehended the mugger. Complimenting Izuku on his bravery and restraint with his quirk usage in a tense situation. Making Deku blush before he grabbed his core drill and dashed off again before he could be taken to a hospital, channeling some spiral energy into his hand to speed up the healing process as he got to his friend's company. The idea of what had just happened lingering in his mind.

As the boy opened the warehouse doors, he called out to Simon before rushing towards his "room". The large building had come quite a ways from the abandoned mess it had been before. Simon having converted the whole thing into what was essentially his house and distribution plant. He would find his brother figure staring at Lagann. Seemingly he had not been heard.

A little worried, Izuku shook Simon's shoulders to get his attention and snapped the man out of his little trance. A contemplative look being quickly replaced by a happy one as he looked to his young ward.

"What is it you need Izuku, have some more questions about spiral energy or anything like that?" The man yawned before he lay back in his chair, seemingly satisfied with whatever he was doing before.

"Well about that... Is there any other way for me to channel Spiral energy other than my drill? I kinda realized if that is taken out I am kinda powerless." The young man let out an awkward chuckle as he looked aside, worried that his question was going to sound stupid to his teacher.

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking the same thing earlier little bro!" Simon beamed at Deku before he walked over to Lagann, an air of joy permeating the room before he turned towards the boy.

"Remember all the stories I told you about, Lagann and the Dai Gurren Brigade... Well my buddy here was meant to be a combat robot but in my selfishness I have stopped him from being in combat for many years. That ends today though."

Picking up on what Simon was implying, Izuku's eyes went wide as he slowly approached Lagann and put his hand against the red metal of its head. "Are you sure you want to give Lagann to me? What if you need to use him again? Won't that be bad for you?"

As Izuku spoke up about his objections Simon put his hand on the top of his green mess of hair. Ruffling it a bit. "Listen Izuku, my time to shine has ended, but yours has just started and I want to provide everything I can to let my little bro succeed here ok? Now, but your core drill in the empty spot on the consol and Lagann will chose for itself weather he wants to be your partner from now on alright?"

Hopping out of the robot, Izuku just nervously put his drill in like an ignition key, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down before turning it. Envisioning himself protecting civilians best he could using the power granted to him by his brother figure. Though maybe going around in a giant robot was not the best.

When Lagann's power system was filled with Deku's spiral energy. The robot awakened and connected with its new owner, easily accepting the man who wanted to protect everyone he could. The robot's body started to transform itself due to Izuku's whims. Its large body compressing down into a set of arm gauntlets and leg guards that attached themselves securely to Izuku's limbs. Little bits of the green spiral energy glowing just underneath surface of the armour as Izuku looked at his limbs, stunned at what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my dear readers, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter I have for y'all though I must ask. What do you think of my characterization of Bakugou in this fic so far? I think that with someone that can stand up to him like Izuku for their childhoods he would turn out still mostly the same and abrasive but a bit less of a douche. Though please tell me what y'all think in this.**

Izuku walked towards his school the next day, with Lagann secured upon his body he went there early and awaited the arrival of his rival, he needed to test out his new gear and see it it really did help him with anything here. Soon enough, the hot headed blond appeared and noticed the cherry colored pieces of clothing on his friend's limbs and being the blunt young man he was came right out about it.

"What is up with the new crap Deku? Also where did that damn drill of yours go? Without it you know you are basically quirkless right now." Bakugou spoke with his usual abrasive tone, though one of concern lied under it, he did not want to lose his biggest rival due to his quirk being lost with or some other dumb reason like that.

At that questioning, Izuku turned his left gauntlet to show the bottom of his drill inserted and secured right where his bicep was with a smile on his face. "Oh, these are just a gift from my "big bro". He told me he had been working for some other conduits for my quirk that would let me fight and help people easier and he came up with these things, said they were an early birthday present."

After his explanation, Izuku looked up to his blond rival, a curiosity burning in his eyes as they met Bakugou's battle eager ones and the green haired boy knew he had him hooked. "Though he was never able to test them in a practical setting. As the most combat capable person in the school other than I, I was wondering if you would like to meet at one of the quirk gyms after school and test things out."

At the prospect of the fight, Bakugou's face broke out into a grin before igniting his palms. The small explosions a clear sign of his excitement. "Why not just fight now? I can mop the floor with you before class starts and you know it."

The edge in Bakugou's voice made his eagerness for the fight clear as Izuku shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the young man. A small smile gracing his lips at his friend's attitude.

"I said after school at the quirk gym Bakugou, I don't want us possibly being arrested and stopped in the middle of everything before I can fully test out what my new peices of gear can do alright? Besides you and I both know the fighting record is 5-4 in my favor so I could still win." With those words, Izuku left his friend to stew in his anger a she jogged along to their classes for the day.

"Deku, you know that you only have one up on me from that time we were kids! Without it I would still be in the lead!" The blond angrily charged after his rival shouting profanities down the hallway as Izuku just ignored him.

The rest of the day went relatively fast for the two young man, Katsuki just a little ball of frustration that he couldn't be testing himself against the only decent opponent he ever had, and Izuku patiently reviewing everything he knew about Katsuki and his fighting style, along with how he was going to counter the blond's common habits.

Once the final bell to the school rung the two young men rushed out of their classroom and towards the nearest quirk gym, a place called Tokei's that was operated by a retired hero who hoped to see the next generation of do gooders develop themselves in miraculous ways. As Izuku and Bakugou burst into the building they both pulled out their respective amount of yen to get into the fighting arena and were off before the man could even open the cash register.

Once finally in the pentagon, the two heroes to be stood off, each waiting for the other to make the first move like all their fights started, Bakugou being the one with highest offencive power rushed forward towards Izuku. His palms rushing forward from each side of the young man to trap him into a duel explosion from both palms, Izuku retaliated by rushing forward and going to hit his opponent full force before restraining himself at the last minute, remembering that his gauntlets and leggings were currently a hard metal and could easily break his friend's body. So the blow was only a passing one to Bakugou's abdomen as the blond blasted himself away from Izuku, expecting a follow up attack from the bush headed boy like usual and was caught by surprise seeing nothing come from it. Though he said nothing, knowing from years of experience to not underestimate the young man in front of him.

Izuku himself was racking his mind on how to fix his problem of metal armour on his hands, Simon said that spiral energy could do anything right? So taking a few steps back from Bakugou to give him at least some semblance of reaction to the blond's attacks. Izuku tried to exert his will over the machine attached to his arm. Trying to channel his spiral energy into it like he had done the core drill a million times, and was pleasantly surprised to find the conductive metal to be much easier to power than his small drill. Keeping up a flow of the energy through his arms, Izuku tried to will the things to be soft as leather when attacking at least. After about half a second he felt a shift on his arms and assumed it worked.

That half second of waiting around gave Bakugou the perfect chance to advance again however. Getting to about ten meters from his foe before blasting off a one handed explosion aimed at his friend's chest. Who was too preoccupied with his own task to notice and thus got hit hard with the impact from the blast and was slammed against one of the fighting ring's walls making Izuku cry out in pain before he landed back on his feet, a smile on his face before getting back in his fighting stance.

Knowing he had to close the distance, Izuku dashed towards his opponent, guard fully up as he went around in a circle. Keeping his eyes on Bakugou's hands at all times to be aware of any explosions. Once he had closed about half the distance, Izuku decided try out what Lagann could really do and sent out a jab towards a slightly confused Bakugou. As he thrust his fist forward, Izuku willed the arm to extend the distance as fast as it could and was met with good results as the metal covering on his fist shot out to nail Bakugou's head before quickly retracting back to its previous position as Izuku continued his down rush of the young blond man.

Getting in close, Izuku sent out his left fist as a feint to get Baukou to block and test out if Lagann really adapted its hardness. A lack of a metal clank made the young man inwardly grin as he sent his right fist right into the young man's stomach. As he connected Izuku channeled his spiral energy into the fist, imagining about three fist giving rapid blows to his stomach but was only able to produce one of them but it still was able to increase the damage of his strike somewhat, much to Bakugou's annoyance as he retaliated with a palm strike to Izuku's own chest. Letting the hand hit before igniting one of his stronger blasts. Hitting Izuku's chest like a stack of bricks and blowing him back once more to the edge of the ring.

When Izuku recovered from his little flight he grinned at his panting rival and punched out again from the distance. Letting Lagann's arm shootout forward as Bakugou dodged as Izuku expected,the arm continuing on towards the back cage as the blond went to close the distance once more as the arm reached the other end of the cage before starting a rapid retraction. Izuku then stuck his arm out in front of him as he was pulled at a rapid pace towards the hothead. Bringing their bodies into a harsh collision as Izuku clothes lined his foe bringing a smirk to his when he arrived at the other end of the ring. Panting aloud from the harsh battle and turned around to see Bakugou still standing, albeit with a nasty bruise forming on his left cheek and raring to go as he went forward. Blasting two explosions in front of him to cause Izuku to dodge right into the path of Bakugou's true goal, a rocket propelled haymaker right to Izuku's right cheek. Putting down the young hero to be for good.

"Well it looks like our record is even now Deku... You damn nerd almost had me worried I would lose for a second there." Bakugou spoke over the unconscious boy's body as he lifted the young man on his shoulders before carrying him out of the ring and heading back towards their neighborhood. A grin on his face from the intense and satisfying fight with the one person Bakugou acknowledged as his rival.


End file.
